Hidden Truth
by Unknown Ally
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. It's an alternative ending. I was disappointed with the ending in the anime. KambeixKyuzo yaoi. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

__

**Hidden Truth**

_A/N: This is a different ending. An alternative. I didn't like the ending so I made one up. __**Warning**__: Yaoi. If you don't like it or doesn't understand what Yaoi means, take my advice: you should go back to the previous page and find another story. I hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I don't own samurai 7

* * *

A year has passed since the war in the village of Kanna. Everyone parted to their separate ways. Well… almost everyone. Shichiroji was married to his girlfriend at the Dragonfly House(More like a bar really). Heihachi decided to live on with Gorobei and his group of migrating street performances. Katsushiro's feelings for Kirara were now accepted and was able to live in Kanna village. Kikuchiyo worked as a protector of the village, he sometimes help the farmers with the crop.

Everyone wonders what happens to the silent and to the old samurais.

Katsushiro was also curious and asks Kirara, who was curious as well, to find out what happened to Kambei and Kyuzo. With the help of the Dowsing Crystal, Kirara was able to visualize where and what those two were doing.

She gasped in shock, her eyes wide open.

"What is it, Lady Kirara?" Katsushiro asked while he grabbed hold of her arm.

"Gather any samurais that are available at this time, we're going for a visit."

~//~//~//~

Katsushiro could only gather Shichiroji since Kikuchiyo was too busy, Heihachi and Gorobei were far from where they are now.

"So what's this all about, miss Kirara?" Shichiroji took a sip from his glass given to him by Kirara.

"Would you like to know a little secret?" she asked, showing a little of amusement.

"Oh? Pray tell, what are you hiding lady Kirara?"

"I know where Kambei and Kyuzo are right at this moment."

Kirara chuckled at his expression. His mouth hit rock-bottom and eyes were wide as saucers. Katsushiro had the same expression.

"H-how…how….????" Katsushiro and Shichiroji asked in unison.

Kirara just giggled.

~//~//~//~

Dark clouds starts to form, the sun begins to disappear. His red, keen eyes watched as droplets of rain fell from the sky. His smooth, slender hands trailed over his swollen abdomen. The corner of his lips began to curl upwards. Forming a faint, gentle and loving, smile, no one else has ever seen before. Kambei was the exception.

"You should close the window, Kyuzo." The blond haired turned around to see his samurai leaning at the door.

Kambei smiled. _What a beautiful site_. He thought.

Oh, how he loves him so. He would give his life for Kyuzo, just to let him live on for them. And he knew, Kyuzo would do the same.


	2. Chapter 2

__

Hidden Truth

_Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai 7. This story is simply for enjoyment_.

His hand carefully went under the blond mane and caressed Kyuzo's right cheek. Kyuzo leaned in the soothing sensation. Kambei's other hand found its way to the infant, still in its _mother_'s womb.

"I wonder how the others are doing without us by their side." Kambei murmured.

Kyuzo dint really mind what happened to them, but he was curious how Kirara was. He still remembered the time when Kambei chose to be with him, rather than Kirara. That almost made him want to laugh, but he controlled his urge.

The scent of rain loosened Kyuzo completely, as well as Kambei himself. Everything was perfect to them, they didn't mind what the weather would be. Long as they have each other, nothing seems to matter.

~//~//~//~

He never guessed it was this far. Already, he's been walking for over five miles and was getting kind of bored.

_Maybe I should've brought them along with me instead. _He thought.

But Shichiroji was again distracted of the thought of what Kambei has done to Kyuzo, the two alone, living together… Now, that of coarse gave him a major nose-bleed.

The poor, innocent Kyuzo living with a horny, old ronin. The thought of it gave him goosebumps down his spine.

He heard something behind the bushes from the right. The rustling noise became louder, and just as he was about to draw out his spear… Out came Kirara and Heihachi.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he drew his hand away from his spear.

"It was Kirara's idea Shichiroji-dono, she dragged along as well." Heihachi explained while removing the leaves from his head.

"It's true." She spoke. Admitting that it was her plan from pure and uncontrollable curiosity.

Momotaro breathed out a weary sigh. "All right, but don't call for me to help you guys out. You're all on your own." He waved a hand as he walked away from the two.

"I wonder why he wouldn't let you come along. Do you know, Kirara?" Heihachi asked while taking off his hat to scratch his head.

Kirara felt guilty of her actions on following Shichiroji. And now knowing that he's disappointed for disobeying his order, her thoughts and actions of turning back insisted her to do so. But was utterly ceased…

'I cant turn back now," Her hands curling into a fist. "we've gotten this far and I cant turn back now! Not ever!"

~//~//~//~

The rain had finally slowed down, but not to a complete stop.

Kyuzo wondered if he would ever get to see that beautiful snow again. Kambei told him that it would come soon. Fall was nearing to an end, but not quite.

He felt a slight shift in his belly.

It made him smile to know that _his_ _and_ _Kambei's_ infant is all right and a little active. This made him anxious and a bit impatient.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hidden Truth_

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai7

The sun started setting.

Shichiroji looked behind him, seeing if Kirara and Heihachi are still on his trail. He sighed inwardly.

_These guys just don't know when to call it quits, _he thought.

~//~//~//~

"It appears that Shichiroji-sama's slowing down." Heihachi spoke to brake the silence.

"That's good to know."

Both started to walk faster, trying their best to catch up with the blonde. But also staying a few feet away from him.

_We need to hurry, _she thought. _The sun is starting to disappear._

~//~//~//~

As the dishes are put away, Kambei thought of the first time when Kyuzo checked to see if he was pregnant.

The expression on his face was priceless. A flash of past events came to his mind.

_The silent and nearly emotionless samurai was in total shock._

_His half lidded, crimson-red eyes widen_.

_He felt the nerve to kill Kambei on the spot for doing this to him. But he knew he couldn't._

_"At least the silence wouldn't linger too long anymore." The cooing words that came from the man he loved was right, it has been a little too quiet inside their cosy cottage._

_Kyuzo wouldn't mind having a little infant running around._

_Kambei was excited to hear that Kyuzo would keep the child._

_Now that I think of it, Kyuzo would always say 'infant' or 'child', but never the word 'baby'._ Kambei thought as he stroked his chin.

He left the kitchen clean and headed off to find his beloved in their room.

~//~//~//~

"Not too shabby." Heihachi grinned. Shichiroji nodded.

Both of them could tell that the aura behind them had this eerie scent, but they tried their hardest to ignore.

"Well? aren't we going in there or not?" Kirara walked pass them with an impatient feeling.

_I hope Kyuzo-dono won't fight her for Kambei's attention. _Shichiroji prayed before entering the house.

Kyuzo already knew that Kirara had a great deal of affection for that man. He also knew that Kambei had always cared for him, Kirara din't concerc him much at all. He kept his word to die only at his hands (_A/N_: That saved him alot of times in the series). That proof was enough to tell that Kambei conceded himself to him. And just by betraying Ayamaro, even he surrendered to him.

_Jesus, the almighty, oh lord. Please... Let there be rice enough for me to eat the whole night away... incase there are any bickering going on. _Heihachi prayed as he followed Shichiroji inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hidden Truth_

Keeping a good distance from Kirara was what Kyuzo did, settling himself alone near the window.

Heihachi decided to have a small chat with the silent 'to-be-mother', while Shichiroji and Kirara spend their time with Kambei, relishing the amusing atmosphere.

"So Shichiroji, how's your life with Yukino?" Kirara asked, sipping tea from her warm glass.

"She can get overprotective with the new member of the family." He laughed whole-heartedly.

Kambei and Kirara exchanged glances. "New member?" Kirara repeated.

"Huh? Oh! I forgot to mention, I'm having my own kid too, with Yukino of course. She's planning on naming it Shino, if it's a boy, or Kira, for a girl. I was wishing for a boy, so I would have some fun playing around with a kid of my own." he said, giving off a nervous laugh. Continuing his meal, Kambei looked towards the window where Kyuzo and Heihachi sat. 'Please don't do anything foolish, Heihachi.' He thought.

Noticing his head turned towards Kyuzo's location, Kirara felt a pang of jealousy inside her. She stood up and dusted herself.

"I'm sorry. I just need to have a little walk through the forest." She bowed and walked out the door.

Now, Kambei and Shichiroji exchanged glances. "What was that all about?"

~//~//~//~

Letting the silence reign, Kyuzo waited for a word or two to fall out of Heihachi's mouth.

Finally, the silent atmosphere was broken as Heihachi spoke. "Do you think Kirara is gonna be mad at you?"

"Not sure."

"Oh... well, I hope you'll be okay at this state." An idea hit his head. "Is it okay if I spend the night here with you?"

Kyuzo stared in amazment, but luckly suppressed it physically.

"...You're worried about me?"

"You and the child." He stared at the swolen abdomen. Showing great care in his smile.

Placing his hand on top of his womb, kyuzo sighed inwardly. Happy to know that Heihachi is here to help him with any problems.

Heihachi stared out the window. The night here felt so quiet and relaxing. 'I guess this is why Kyuzo wanted to settle here.' he thought. Knowing that this house has been isolated by the forest surrounding it. This was the perfect place for Kyuzo to relax and meditate. Kambei wanted to please him all the time, not noticing that he was spoiling the silent samurai.

~//~//~//~

'Why?!' She thought.

'Why does great Kambei prefer him over anyone else?! What does he see in that man?!'

Frustrated and enraged, Kirara stormed deeper into the forest.

'Katsushiro and I aren't even in a relationship. Why did you move on as if there was no doubt dragging you back?'

A single drop of tear fell from her right eye, not even bothering to wipe it away. She continue to advanced foreward into the night.


End file.
